


After the Camera镜头后

by Abgrund



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abgrund/pseuds/Abgrund
Summary: 在模特中寻找灵感的摄影师汉尼拔遇到了美丽的威尔……





	1. Chapter 1

**他相机后藏着的眼睛胶着在我身上**

威尔依旧在镜头前随着汉尼拔的指示改变着拍照姿势，但是汉尼拔的视线让他的动作越来越不那么自在，僵硬的动作落在镜头里——汉尼拔停下了快门。

“别在意我，”那双眼睛没从相机后移开，依旧通过镜头看着他，“只要集中注意力，展现你自己。”

被声音蛊惑着，威尔放松下来，微弱地露出一点笑容，情绪的明显放松让他在狭窄的楼梯附近走动起来，而镜头后的眼睛一直跟随着他，记录着每一点变化。

年轻的，介于男孩与男人之间的模特，带着微小的笑意或者只是毫无表情地回望着镜头，略长的卷发和宽松复古衬衫上的花边都为画面增添了柔软的细节，而背后米黄和深绿的色调完美地衬托了他的模特眼中美丽的绿色。

汉尼拔知道，他拍到自己想要的照片了。

算得上是一个意外的收获，汉尼拔并没有预期在今天遇上威尔，本来应该是别的艾伦、大卫、格林或者其他随便什么平淡地充填他的内存卡，最终满足他的欲望。

但，威尔，自然而然地出现，他无法控制不去邀请他——毕竟他出现在 **这条街** 上。

而 **这条街** 上，本来就充满了碰运气的男孩/女孩。

汉尼拔放下相机，暗金色的头发在夕阳的余晖里看起来有点像是透明的金色，这是一天中的魔法时刻（Magic Hour）。

“威尔，我想带你去另一个地方继续拍，你愿意和我来吗？”

被盯上的猎物，岂有逃脱之忧。

一间从属于堂皇别墅的阳光房中，快门声像是不间断的话语催促着威尔更加投入。

 

“威尔，我需要你慢慢地，尽可能慢地，脱下你的衣服，不要完全脱下，解开所有的扣子，让它们挂在你的肩膀上，打开那边的喷头，淋一点水在你的衬衫上。”汉尼拔指示着威尔取下浇花用的压力喷头，一天的烈阳将水晒得很暖。

“好，非常好。”

衬衫柔软的布料在水的浸透下变得半透明，濡湿的布料紧贴着青年紧致的肌理。莲蓬头的开启不可避免地淋了更多的水珠在威尔身上，溅落的水花在阳光下闪着光，从光滑的皮肤上面滚落，汉尼拔的镜头追逐着它们。

镜头的追逐像是带着热度，威尔无可避免地再次注意到那些追随水珠滚落胸膛，划过腹肌，最终消失的视线的热度，但这一次他不再感觉到不自在——他对着镜头后的汉尼拔微笑。

半透明的布料挂在肩膀上，前襟细小的荷叶边贴着他，皮肤的颜色也显露出来。汉尼拔重新后退几步，满意地从镜头里看到——威尔睫毛和刘海上被淋浴溅上的水珠，以及他开始急促的呼吸和绯红的脸颊。

他的男孩像是从油画中走出来的一样。

“现在，威尔，我希望你，”汉尼拔没有从镜头后挪开眼睛，“向我，展示完整的你。”

着了魔般，威尔依旧听从了这个只有一面之缘的异国摄影师。

**湿软的衬衫就此落地。**

这是他第一次在镜头面前完整地展现自己。

从现在开始，汉尼拔所拍到的照片将会存到一个更私密的文件夹。遍布绿植与鲜花的玻璃房、客厅的长沙发，或者某一块散落着剥开的石榴与甜蜜葡萄的天鹅绒上，他会在那里找到他的男孩。

**他将记述一位人间的美神如何诞生，又如何堕落。  
**


	2. 那些保存在隐藏文件夹里的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉_(:з」∠)_

玫瑰花瓣自枝头坠落，和温热的水珠一起坠落，坠落在光洁的胸膛上，有些跌滑着离开，有些流连不去，深红的一片，乘着水珠，随着呼吸如同小舟起伏在这片雪色的海上，忽而丝绒的船底触到了嫩红的暗礁，停了下来，水珠凝在在柔软的礁石上，直到暴风的嘴唇将小舟与礁石一并吞没，带着闪电的唇舌以喃喃私语，盛赞着嫩红的所在，远胜于玫瑰花瓣的口感。  
  
深红的花瓣被碾碎在唇舌间，玫瑰花汁的味道逸散开来。  
“威尔。”  
  
信任的，信赖的视线从未离开，威尔森林绿的双眼在渐弱的暮光中显得更深，男孩被蛊惑般踏出他落在地上的长裤，接着将棉质的内裤也留在地上，如同初生般赤裸，他走向这个陌生的却专注注视他的男人伸出的手。  
  
“汉尼拔。”威尔喟叹着与他的摄影师十指交缠，他知道将要发生什么——谁会真的纯美无暇。  
只是他不知道会以什么方式发生，又会在哪里发生，他隐约地期待着。  
  
“我想要你躺上去。”  
已经去刺的玫瑰与大量花瓣被妥善地铺在花丛最密的地方，新落的花瓣将泥土完全掩盖，厚厚的一层，即使躺上去也不会让温室地面那厚实肥沃的腐殖土沾染皮肤，只有柔软和芬芳。  
威尔赤足踏入花丛，细小的雏菊和矢车菊在他的脚步间碾揉，柔软的花瓣沾在足背；小苍兰、洋桔梗、鸢尾和番红花，辅以鳞毛蕨和铁线蕨。男孩肢体舒展，侧卧在汉尼拔要求的地方，快门声轻柔地响起，他支起一侧膝盖稍微在某人的镜头前遮挡自己，与摄影师敞开的领口间露出的毛茸茸胸膛比起来，他光滑的皮肤尤为稚嫩和赤裸，威尔的脸颊稍微泛起一些潮红的色彩——不是因为羞涩。湿漉漉的卷发被手指随意地梳向脑后，沾染了随着他的动作而碎裂的花瓣。  
“汉尼拔。”  
被蛊惑的男孩发出的邀约。  
“吻我。”  
那“恶人”欣然应允。  
  
“ _开始之前，我有几个问题想要问你，威尔。”_  
“Yes？”  
“你是处男吗？你曾经有过anal sex吗？”  
“先生，我会来这里只是因为我想做模特。很抱歉，我没有兴趣…”  
“你当然只是做模特。相信我，除非你主动要求，我不会做任何超出于按下快门以外的事情，请谅解我对我的作品有所坚持，我希望更多地了解你，从而创作更好的作品——把这当做艺术家的怪癖吧。”  
“你一定要知道？”  
“是的，这是必要环节。”  
“Yes and yes. ”  
  
“我喜欢你的声音，威尔。”汉尼拔稍微放开威尔的乳头，习惯了口腔内温度的威尔感觉到空气的凉，他向着男人离开的方向拱起身体，握紧的掌心什么也没留下只有馥郁的花汁。汉尼拔欺身而上，用亲吻解放被忍耐的牙齿凌虐的下唇，“我想听到你的声音。”  
威尔在汉尼拔唇舌间含糊地呻吟，觉得身上的这个男人几乎要把他吞下去了，被花汁沾满的手指抓住男人白衬衫的背后，留下斑驳的印记。汉尼拔把柔软的花瓣揉碎在他的身上，用盛放的玫瑰丝绒的花瓣沿着他的阴茎的长度磨蹭——这和任何一种曾经发生过的接触都不一样，花瓣层层叠叠地抚过最敏感的地方，目睹自己的前液把花瓣沾湿，而在自己羞耻的呻吟声里摄影师坚持将弄脏的玫瑰摆在他的肚脐上用镜头记录下来——他拒绝去看照片效果，拒绝成为有史以来第一个被照片逗得射出来的家伙。但结果其实相差不远，随后，当这位恶魔般的摄影师决议用快门记录他被进入时每个瞬间的表情时，只是被湿淋淋的手指摸上紧闭的小洞，他就射了出来。  
  
地上的花瓣已经基本被挣扎扭动彻底毁了，花瓣新折时植物汁液的清苦不见了踪迹，混着麝香的花粉味道为方才的一切冠以淫乱的标题。威尔用手臂遮挡着绯红的脸，刚高潮过的身体太过敏感，他夹着汉尼拔还停在他身下的手，腰身不自觉地扭动。  
“我…想要这个…”  
“你想要什么，威尔？我不会做任何你要求之外的事情，你知道。”汉尼拔的声音太冷静太游刃有余，威尔移开手臂，从浓密的睫毛深处尽量严厉（而不是挑逗）地瞪他，“威尔，说出来，不管你想要什么，我都会满足你。”  
还嫌意思不够明显似的，这位可恶的摄影师把手从威尔的腿间抽出来。  
“我要你！”威尔夹紧膝盖阻止汉尼拔的动作，绿眼睛男孩逐渐露出和之前的柔软顺从完全不同的一面，这变化引得摄影师发笑，“我要你进入我，你的手指你的舌头你的阴茎随便什么随便哪里，该死的，我想要你操我，随便怎么操，把我操到……”  
接下来的话被威尔的呻吟代替了，手指进入之后直接揉按上甜蜜的开关，汉尼拔把威尔挡在脸上的手臂拂开，这一次用眼睛代替相机将记录天使般的男孩因过度敏感在疼痛和快感中逐渐失神的表情。  
“可怜的小男孩，”汉尼拔最终在威尔体内弯曲四根手指按上前列腺的位置，任由他的模特诅咒着被迫高潮，他撤出手指用温室中的水管清洗了双手，重新拿起相机，“本来我没打算这么对你，”他重新回到相机后，“要怪就怪你太勾人了吧。”  
威尔瘫软在花瓣的残骸中，再没力气遮掩什么，也再听不懂汉尼拔说了什么，白皙的皮肤上还留着被揉碎的花汁印记，几片花瓣被精液黏在肚脐附近渐渐干涸，浸在泪水里的双眼失神地慢慢转向镜头，晶莹的泪滴跨过鼻梁落进另一只眼睛里……  
  
汉尼拔放下相机，他现在硬得发疼。  
把相机留在温室里，他很想看威尔的皮肤被深色天鹅绒染上环境色的样子。  
*  
 **（我可不可以就停在这里啊！肾虚ing）**


End file.
